


See You Again

by RunawayBean



Series: Collection of Haikyuu!! One Shots [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blind Character, Blind Kageyama Tobio, Blindness, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I Made Myself Cry, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 04:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15186332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunawayBean/pseuds/RunawayBean
Summary: Tobio went “UUUUUUUUUUUUGHGHGGHHGGH.”He felt a small foot connect lightly with his side “Come on, Bakageyama, get up.”“Dumbass.” Tobio said, panting “Let me die.”He could almost hear Shouyou frown. Then he really did hear him sit down on the gym floor with him. He closed his already useless eyes and didn’t turn his head.





	See You Again

**Author's Note:**

> Strap yourselves in fucko’s because it is currently one am and i have had none of that precious thing called sleep in about two days and I’m running on coffee and sheer willpower. 
> 
> My reasons for making this are as follows:  
> \- I wanted to cry  
> \- I probably have an angst kink  
> \- I am an absolute mess of a human being  
> \- Because I wanted to
> 
> Enjoy~

Tobio went “UUUUUUUUUUUUGHGHGGHHGGH.”

 

He felt a small foot connect lightly with his side “Come on, Bakageyama, get up.”

 

“Dumbass.” Tobio said, panting “Let me die.”

 

He could almost hear Shouyou frown. Then he really did hear him sit down on the gym floor with him. He closed his already useless eyes and didn’t turn his head. 

 

He felt a small hand start stroking its way through his hair and his forehead relaxed. 

 

“Idiot.” Shouyou said, affectionate and quiet. 

 

“Like you’re one to talk.” Tobio mumbled “Hmm that feels nice.”

 

He heard Shouyou laugh a little as he continued gently running his blunt nails across Tobio’s scalp. It felt nice, really nice, to have his hair played with and messed up and everything. It was always in one spot and, whenever Shouyou did this, he was reduced to being boneless on the gym floor. Shouyou could play him like a piano, knew which exact buttons to press to get pretty much whatever he wanted. It was incredible, the power over him that Shouyou had. But he really didn’t mind. It was comforting to know that someone knew him inside and out. Yeah, sometimes it was a little weird, like when Shouyou would predict almost exactly what he was going to say next nearly word for word, but mostly it was comforting. 

 

They hadn’t known each other long, only a few months, three at most. Those three months had been packed with so much stuff that it was hard to keep track of everything. But Shouyou had been there through all of it and that was all that mattered to Tobio. 

 

Well into the second month, Tobio had lost his sight. 

 

He still didn’t have all the particulars of what had happened. He only remembered cold water going down his throat and then being coughed back up again painfully. He remembered the sound of his teammates yelling. The most painful memory had to have been Shouyou’s quiet whispers of “You’re gonna be okay. You’re gonna be okay. You’re gonna be okay.” as he cried and hiccuped between every word. He’d whispered and whispered and repeated those three words over and over again until Tobio blacked out. 

 

The next most painful thing had been at the hospital where the doctor had said that he was blind. The actual announcement hadn’t been all that bad, Tobio had anticipated as much when he had opened his eyes just before the doctor walked in and couldn’t see a damn thing. No, the most painful part had been that Shouyou hadn’t left his side throughout the entire thing. Shouyou had fallen asleep in a hospital chair holding his hand. Shouyou had laughed and probably started to cry when he had woken up. 

 

And Shouyou had screamed at the doctor: “You’re wrong! Kageyama is going to see again! Just you watch him! He’s strong enough to get through this!”

 

Shouyou had almost gotten kicked out for yelling. Tobio has weakly reached out a hand, IV cord plugged into the top of his hand, and weakly asked for him to stay in such a scratchy voice that, at first, he hadn’t recognized it as his. Apparently this had done the trick, because the chair at his side creaked a little when Shouyou sat down again. He could hear Shouyou sniffling, he felt Shouyou take his hand again. 

 

“Hey, Kageyama?” Shouyou’s voice in real time snapped him out of his daydream. 

 

“Mm?” Tobio hummed to show he had heard. 

 

“Whatcha dreaming about?” Shouyou asked, fingers still combing through Tobio’s hair. 

 

“Losing my vision.” Tobio said quietly, eyes still closed. 

 

“Bakageyama.” Shouyou’s hand stilled in his hair “I told you not to think about that anymore. You’ll hurt your head.”

 

Tobio puffed out his cheeks “You and I both know my concussion is healed.”

 

“I know.” Shouyou said quietly, hand resuming its ministrations in Tobio’s hair “I’m just… I worry, you know?”

 

“I know. I’m sorry I worry you.” Tobio whispered. 

 

“Please don’t apologize.” Shouyou said “I just want you to be happy and safe, okay?”

 

Tobio snorted and turned his head to face Shouyou, eyes opening to reveal pale milky depths “Dumbass.”

 

Shouyou’s hand left his hair to start gently stroking his cheek. 

 

“I wasn’t even really dreaming about losing my sight.” Tobio said, on a whim. 

 

“You weren’t?” Shouyou sounded bemused. 

 

“Nope.” Tobio slowly started to sit up, reaching his hands out until he found Shouyou’s shoulders “Mostly I was thinking bout you.”

 

“O-oh.” Shouyou stuttered, no doubt blushing. 

 

Tobio frowned a little “Don’t be nervous. I can smell it on you.”

 

“You can’t seriously.” Shouyou brushed the comment off. Then, after a moment, he asked “What does it smell like?”

 

“Rotten eggs.” Tobio deadpanned. 

 

Shouyou gently shoved at his shoulder, a fraction of what his playful shoves had once been “Shut up.”

 

“No.” Tobio said simply. He continued “I was thinking about how… how devastated you were. How much you cried and screamed at the doctor that there was a cure for this, that I would be fixed.”

 

Shouyou was silent. 

 

“A-and I just thought, just now.” Tobio could feel the tears pooling in his eyes, voice growing thick with emotion “I thought, decided more like, that I believed you. I believe that I’ll see again. I believe in your trust.”

 

Shouyou whispered “K-Kageyama…”

 

Tobio lifted his shaking hands and placed them on Shouyou’s cheeks, leaning forward and down to connect their foreheads “I trust you, Dumbass. And if it takes a miracle to bring my sight back…”

 

He couldn’t finish his sentence. The tears pooled in his eyes spilled over and rolled down his cheeks, dripping off his chin to land somewhere on the shirt he was wearing. Shouyou’s hands were gentle when they found Tobio’s, lacing their fingers together. 

 

“If it takes a miracle.” Tobio said, voice cracking and unsteady as a choppy sea “Then that… _that_ is a miracle I believe in.”

 

And then Hinata was kissing him and his useless eyes fell shut and he could taste the salty taste of tears on his lips but he wasn’t sure whether they were Shouyou’s or his or both. 

 

“I believe in it too.” Shouyou whispered when they parted, foreheads pressed together once again “I wanna see you up and around again, playing volleyball again.”

 

“I just want to see you again.” A sob shook Tobio’s chest “I miss you, Shouyou, I miss you so much. I don’t want to-” Another sob cut him off. 

 

Shouyou engulfed him in a hug, up on his knees to wrap his arms around Tobio’s shoulders and neck. He could feel Shouyou’s tears soaking into the neckline if his shirt. Tobio collapsed against him and hugged him tight, clinging to him like he was the only rock in the middle of a sea storm. 

 

“I don’t want to live the rest of my life without ever seeing you again.” Tobio sobbed into his hair “I wanna see you again, Shouyou. J-just once even, so long as I can just _see you._ ”

 

Shouyou was crying harder, chest shaking and rocking with quiet sobs “Tobio. Tobio I’m sorry. I’m right here, I’m not leaving, I promise I’m not going anywhere.”

 

“I know, Dumbass, I just-” Tobio grit his teeth together and yelled “God damn it!”

 

“It’s okay, Tobio.” Shouyou whispered through hiccups “Let it all out.”

 

So he did. 

 

Tobio sat there, holding Shouyou and letting Shouyou hold him, crying and sobbing and _wailing._ He felt pathetic, like a child throwing a tantrum, but he never wanted to stop. He was angry, sad, miserable, and all the doctors had said it was hopeless. He did trust the doctors, he just trusted Shouyou more. 

 

Finally, Tobio lifted his head from Shouyou’s shoulder and wiped at his cheeks and his eyes and his nose. 

 

He laughed tearfully and quietly said “How do I look?”

 

Shouyou laughed weakly and whispered “With your eyes, Tobio.”

 

Tobio’s hand traced his shoulder up his neck and up the side of his face until he found his hair. He grabbed a handful of Shouyou’s hair and ruffled it, not nearly as harshly as he might’ve once done it. 

 

“Dumbass.”

**Author's Note:**

> *inahle*  
> *exhale*
> 
> So. Please don’t kill me. 
> 
> What did you think? If you liked it (or you thought it was horrible and I should go die in hell for my crimes) feel free to let me know in the comments. Oh and drop a kudos if you at least enjoyed some of it. 
> 
> Come yell at me on tumblr if you must:  
> https://runawaybean.tumblr.com
> 
> Thanks!


End file.
